Surat cinta untuk I--s
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Raditya hanya mengirimi surat penuh cinta ,untuk sekelompok yang sudah mampir kerumahnya. /Indonesia-Centric/


_Disclaimer:_

 _Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Surat cinta untk i*is © Zee_

.

 _Rate : T._

 _._

 _Warning : OOC , AU , Typos , maybe bahasa yang tidak baku , Human Name !, alur yang mungkin juga kecepeten, dll . tapi aku berharap aja semoga kalian suka sama ceritaku kali ini hehehe, PENUH DENGAN SINDIRAN, HUMOR GAGAL! , penggunaan EYD yang tidak sesuai._

 _._

 _Chara:_

 _Indonesia : Raditya Erlangga_

 _._

 _._

 _Summary : Raditya hanya mengirimi surat penuh cinta ,untuk sekelompok yang sudah mampir kerumahnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut ikalnya yang berwarna jati gelap, tengah berkutat didepan meja kerjanya yang merangkap menjadi meja belajar maupun bermain. Sarung biru dengan motif kotak kotak yang habis dibuat sholat isya` , ia gunakan untuk perlindungan satu satunya dari gigitan sayang sang nyamuk malam yang genit. Raditya terus saja mengetik dilaptopnya dari tiga puluh menit yag lalu . kopi hitam nya telah tandas lima menit yang lalu, mie gorengnya telah habis sepuluh menit yang lalu. Camilannya telah tandas lima belas menit yang lalu, sedangkan baterai telephon gak cerdasnya udah habis dua puluh menit yang lalu. Rokok? Raditya bukan pemuda perokok, ia betul betul mengetahui akibat buruk merokok yang begitu tidak baik untuk kesehatin jasmani maupun rohani(?), daripada beli rokok Raditya lebih suka menabung uangnya buat ngelunasi utang utangnya yang gak tahu pasti kapan lunas belum lagi bunganya. Pemuda personifikasi Negara kesatuan Republik Indonesia itu, seolah telah sangat sibuk hingga lupa waktu, bahkan saat ini adalah waktunya tidur malam maupun Bogan (bobok ganteng).

"Mas... kang mas mboten sare ? Niki sampun dalu loh.. " _( kak.. kakak tidak tidur ? ini sudah malam loh?)_ sontak saja Raditya terkaget ria akibat suara Jaka _(jawa),_ adiknya. Ia hampir saja mengira Jaka sahabat genderuwonya, bila memang itu tadi pak genderuwo sudah Raditya hajar, karena telah mengganggunya .

"enggak ah... nanti saja " gumam Raditya. Sedangkan Jaka mulai balik kanan, maju jalan meninggalakn Raditya seorang diri , lagi.

"Akhirnya sudah beres " Ujar sang personifikasi NKRI , sambil merilekskan badannya dengan merentangkan kedua lengannya tinggi – tinggi keudara. Sambil menguap lebar selebar mulut peranakan paus dan juga kuda nil(?).

"KIRIMMMM!"

.

.

.

.

.

Surat Cinta Untuk I*is

.

.

.

.

.

.

Assalamu`alaiku .

Salam sejahtera bagi kita semua , selamat pagi , selamat siang , selamat sore ,selamat malam, sugeng enjing, sugeng siyang, sugeng sonten, sugeng dalu ,wilujeng enjing , wilujen beurang, wilijeng sonten, wilujeng wengi ,M3dt P49! , M3dt C!4nk , M3dt c0wy3 , M3dt M y3m , Saba Al- khair, Saba An- Nur , Masa Al – Khair , Masa An –Nur, ohayou, konochiwa, konbanwa, Annyeoong haseo, good morning, good, afternoon, good evening , good night dan good good yang laennya.

Biar lebih sopan kita berkenalan dulu ,Perkenalkan Nama gue Raditya Erlangga, personifikasi dari Negera Kesatuan Republik Indonesia. Cowok paling kece se-Asia tenggara , dan cowok paling populer ditanah Asia dan paling diincar se-dunia, siapa sih yang gak kenal gue ? . Ini buat anda kelompok yang bernama I*IS yang lagi ngeksis dimana aja dengan gaya yang agak narsis meskipun malah terlihat norak abis. Meskipun nama kelompok anda gak banget, bahkan terkesan N-O-R-A-K. Apa kalian gak bakat ya bikin nama kelompok , kalo gak bakat datang kerumah gue, nanti bakalan gue kasih pencerahan. Elu tau gak sih apa artinya nama kalian, isis itu bahasa jawanya sejuk. Terus kalian mau ngapain namain kelompok sama nama sejuk, palingan sejuk enggak panas iya. Terus nama kalian itu ya, kalo dipanggil kan jadi 'sis' mau tahu kayak siapa, kayak tukang potong rambut didekat rumah gue yang orangnya agak waria dan suka banget dipanggil 'sis'. Apa jangan jangan kalian terinspirasi dari itu semua ?

Wahai kalian kelompok I*is, teroris , sok ektrimis, sok eksis , jihadis , sok narsis , sosis dan semua yang berkhiran is...

Kalian itu, mau ngapain kerumah gue. Dateng - dateng gak salam , malah nebar teror. Kalau nebar duit mah gak masalah gue, lagian kalau kalian dateng kesini lagi plissss... gak usah, kalau kalian gak bawa uang banyak buat gue, bantuin gue dikit kek bayar utang, malah nebar teror. Eh... sosis, salah maksudku buncis, eh slah lagi.. udah deh terserah nama elu sih.. salah sendiri gak awesome banget ngasih nama.

Sungguh terlalu elu pada neror rumah gue, elu pikir gua si mesum Prancis apa? Apa si Turki? Atau si Kenya? Atau Surya? Sehingga kalain menjadi sok jagoan datang ke rumah gua, sorry ye... gitu aja mah gak ada apa apanya bagi gua... kayak upil diidung si cowok Albino sok awesom yang padahal kayak asem itu loh.

Apa kalian tidak tahu, bahwa teror kalian semua itu gak berlaku dirumah gue ini? Kenapa? Tentu saja , karena setiap waktu , gue selalu bersentuhan dengan yang namanya aksi teror, jadi bagi kalian semua yang mau neror rumah gue kayaknya gak usah deh, gak mempan keles...

Apa kalian udah pada lupa semuanya kalau gue itu udah udah kebal aksi teror yang bernama debit colector . Yang setiap saat kalau telat bayar, krang kring krung kreng krong kerumah gue. Gue takut sama yang begituan? ya tentu saja enggak , udah biasa keles. Elu elu pada itu gak lebih seram dari adik adik gue si Ambon sama si Batak kalau udah marah , berani melawan adik adik gue dari Sabang sampai Merauke dari Miangas sampai pulau Rote. Kalian itu terlalu imut buat gue ,bahkan lebih imut dari kucing garong adik gue yang paling rese se –Asia,si Razak _(Malaysia)_ .

Elu gak tahu apa, kalau setiap hari gue udah bosen diteror sama yang namanya Sinetron dirumah gue, apaan coba yang lebih serem dari itu ? Sinetron yang alurnya klise banget, yang ceritanya disekolah pacaran mulu bahkan jarang ada yang memperlihatakan adegan belajar mengajarnya, gue aja bahkan sampai heran itu sekolah napa pacaran mulu ? terus sinetron yangn ada benci benciannya yang udah pasaran banget, apalagi benci jadi cinta, terus Amnesia saklar yang kadang inget terus lupa inget lagi lupa lagi, dan tenang aja gak perlu pakai otak untuk mencerna. Jadi otak kalian tidak akan capek menceran bila nonton, udah gitu kadang Sinetronnya sampai beribu ribu episode yang gak kelar kelar belum lagi seasonnya yang sampai berpuluh puluh(?) , tapi kalau kalian mau nonton Sinetron produksi rumah gue diharapkan jangan bawa yang namanya perasaan , baper enggak gereget iya.

Heiii, kalain semua agggota yang bernama teror sosis, eh salah i*is. (kenapa namanya gak batagor aja sekalian) . Tahukan Bus Sumber Kencono? Yang larinya kayak maling dikejar anjing , kenceng banget . Berani naik itu ? pasti kalain udah kencing dulu sebelum naik, lah coba bayangin kalau gue lagi bokek dan harus pergi agak jauh dari rumah, biasa biasa aja tuh naik begituan. Bahkan gue suka banget duduk disamping pak supir, sambil berasa Maen Ne*d *or *pee*d yang Most Wanted yang pasti lebih seru dan menantang. "Kurang cepet pir... kanan kosong pir... salip pir... kurang cepet lagi pir... tambah kecepatannya pir... SALIPPP" teriak gue kalau udah duduk disamping supir, takut? Ya enggak lah, bahagia iya. Belum lagi Kopaja dan Metromini, bayangin aja sendiri. Jangan lupa kadang masih ada kok rakyat gue yang nekat naik truck mulai dari truck yang aman sampai enggak.

Apa lagi coba yang lebih teror dari itu semua?

Yang lebih gila ,hampir kurang lebih sepuluh tahun bro gue ada diambang kebangkrutan. Bagi temen temen gue sesama personifikasi mungkin itu mengerikkan banget , bagaikan teror diatas teror. Tapi bagi gue itu mah biasa aja, santai aja, Woles bro. Kenapa mesti heboh, gue galau ? bukan NKRI namanya kalau masalah gini aja gue galau. Orang dulu pas perang sama si kepala tulip aja gue cuma bawa bambu runcing lah musuh gue pada bawa senapan. Kalian mau ngetes kegilaan apa lagi yang ada dirumah gue? Ada yang namaya teror ayam, yang kalau udah digoreng matang sama adik gue Jaka namanya jadi teror mata sapi, serem kan ? makan teror setiap hari , berani coba ? kalau gue udah terbiasa kok.

Elu elu pada , mau tahu teror apa lagi yang ada dirumah gue? Ada tuh yang namanya teror SMS. Yang emak minta pulsa-lah, gak bisa beli sendiri apa. adek dikantor polisi, bapak kecelakaan, terus masih banyak lagi deh... dan kalian tahu apa yang gua lakuin ? pada dibully adek adek gua dari sabang sampai merauke, discreenshot terus ditertawain bareng diPacebo-ok. Lumayankan ada hiburan Ge-Ra-Tis. Adik adik gue itu pada kreatip bro , gak kayak elu elu pada . Bikin nama aja gak keren , gak awesome banget lagi.

Gue itu udah kenyang dengan yang namanya teror, kalian semua mau belajar neror datang ke gua dengan imbalan bayarin hutang hutang gue ke si maniak burger itu. Mulai dari neror level teri sampai level kakap bakan gue ajarin kalau kalian mau dengan persyaratan diatas, bayarin hutang gue sampek lunas sekalian sama bunga bunganya juga.

Jadi kalau gitu apa coba gunanya kalian dateng kerumah gue ini , wahai anggota i*si yang sok ngeksis? Kalain gak neror pun gua juga udah gila dengan hidup ini?

Kalian mau ngebom, tembak tembakan, PKL malah berdagang. PKL takut ? ya enggak donk, PKL itu takutnya sama satpol PP, jadi kalau kalian bukan satpol PP ya ngapain harus takut. Bahagia iya, dagangannya cepet habis. Kalian tembak tembakan , rakyak gua pada sibuk selfie, terus diupload disosmed biar keren gitu. Selfie didekat pak teroris keren kan? .

Sis...sis... gak usah neror deh lain kali, gua bilangin ya. Untung elu pada gak nyandera atau pun salah nyandera. Gua bilangin ya, kalau nyandera rakyat gua jangan salah pilih bro. Kalau kalian milih yang cabe cabean gimana ? pas kalian gertak , takut enggak sama kalian , kalian pasti bingung sama bahasa mereka yang L4Y 8 n93T, terus habis gitu kalian diajak selfie. Senyum dikit cekrek, senyum lagi cekrek, senyum bebek cekrek, senyum sok imut cekrek, Upload. Fotonya gak Cuma satu, satu foto ada sembilan model foto , kalian gak capek apa ? udah posenya harus beda beda lagi.

Gue takut Hantu ? mereka itu sahabat sahabat gue , mulai dari berbadan lengkap sampai enggak. Mulai dari hantu cowok , cewek , bahkan waria. Mulai dari berpakaian kinclong sampai kayak kain gombal. Itu semua sahabat gua, temen gua kalau lagi ngopi.

Yaudah deh sis.. udah malem nih. Gue juga udah ngantuk, kopi sama mie goreng gue udah habis , gue harus bogan (bobok ganteng) biar selalu kece. Siapa nama pemimpin lo pada ? S***oso ? aduhh .. kalian ini gak jaman banget sih.. pakai nama kek gitu, adik gua aja pingin ganti nama yang kece . bilangin yang kalian semua anggota sosis, nama kek gitu udah gak jaman, namanya udah ketinggalan jaman bro. Sekarang jamannya nama nama yang gaul bro.

Udah ya ... bye bye...

.

.

.

.

Nb: Kalau elu pada masih nekat Neror rumah gue , gua pastiin tidur malam kalian gak bakalan nyenyak. Gue bakalan nyuruh mbak Kunthi , pak genderuwo , pak pocong dan teman temannya biar nakutin kalian. Sekalian gue Santet kalian , kalu masih berani macem macem. Whahahahahaha...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yey.. udah beres nih " dengan senyum bahagianya , Raditya mulai menaiki kasur empuknya.

"awas aja kalu mereka dateng lagi, dan gak mau bantuin gue bayar utang " dan bisa dipastikan setelah itu , pulau kapuk dan alam mimpi pun menjadi tujuan Raditya tercinta.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.WHATTTTTTTTTT INI APAAN MAKKKK... ya ampun kenapa saya bikin beginian T,T . entahlah mungkin hanya untuk hiburan semata aja :''')

Dan kenapa hewan peliharaan Malaysia kucing garong, bukankah kucing masih berkerabat dengan harimau . dan Malaysia identik dengan Harimau Malayanya hehehehe... Ini fic terinspirasi pas lagi hits hitsnya berita tentang aksi teror , dan fic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari gambar screenshots di akun IG ku heheheh... Aku tahu kok humornya garing dan gagal banget :""""3 /emang gak punya bakat bikin humorrr XD/


End file.
